The Great Mobian War
by SuperSylveonSoaker
Summary: This is a bunch of stories I created during a war on the Mobian world! Its in the crime genre because war is a crime. Criticallty acclaimed by my best friend so it must be good! Thanks to DingDongtheBingBong for the amazing art!
1. Sonic and Blaze Play Basketball

Blaze and Sonic decided to take a break from the usual wear and tare of a destructive war in order to play some basketball.

"Hey Blaze, are you ready to play some B-ball?" Snoc asked, perfectly spinning a basketball on his finger. His eyes gleamed with a determination only the fastest thing alive could manage.

"Sure Sonic." Blaze said, fixing her tight little bra, that barely contained her massive DD breasts. They bounced and swayed gently, catching Sonic's determined eyes. Why was he so determined? He was determined to slay Blazes's delicate virginity, as any man should aspire to do. He still remembered her coming out party, but knew that lesbians were just girls desperate for a man's gentle touch.

Sonic stared a little longer than nessecary, and Blaze blushed.

"S-sonic. What ever could you be looking at?" she queried, finishing adjusting her bra. Sonic was surprised how developed the 14 year old's body was. He felt his pants tighten just thinking about it.

"Nothing!" He replied innocently, whistling a brief diddy non-chalantly while the basketball kept spinning.

"Are you ready to play now?" He asked?

"Heck yeah! I'll beat you anyday!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna bet on it?" Sonic licked his lips in his head.

"Hel yeah!"

Sonic thought fora minute, using the combined brainpower of a small supercomputer and his superspeed (not to mention God's MIGHT of course) before arriving at a conclusion.

"I say that if you lose, you have to have sex with me." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Blaze moaned loudly, but accepted her fate.

"Fine I guess. Can I get some friends though? You should too so we can play a real game of B-ball."

"Okay, but if we win, then we all get to have sex with you!"

"Okay!" Blaze replied, then ran off to get some friends. Sonic did too ,but he was much faster, so he got his friends WAY before Blaze did. He brought Vector Tails Knuckles and Charmy. A solid B-ball team if Sonic ever saw one.

Blaze arrived with Marine Amy Vanilla and Sally. A solid B-ball team if Blaze ever saw one (which she hadnt, because girls [like me] dont play B-ball).

Then they started. THe B-ball game was really intense. Blaze scored almost as much as Sonic, but because of his superspeed, he got more. The other girls on her team sucked though. Like, really sucked, Blaze was the only one who scored because she has cat-like reflexes.

In the end, the girls lost because girls (except Blaze becauses shes a gay) dont play basketball.

"Ha!" Sonic chuckled, watching a defeated Blaze give her girlfriend Marine a kiss. Sonic didnt know Marine was a lesbian either, but she wasnt hot, so he didnt care. Blaze was his~

"Alright Blaze, you know the deal." He said with a thumbs up and a big grin.

Sonic's friends crowded around Blaze, dropping their B-ball shorts and revealing their thick members. Sonic had a nice penis, so did Knuckles. Tails penis had a big, swollen knot at the base of his, and charmy just had a gleaming stinger wet with sweat juice and ready for action. Vecotr was the oldest, so he obviously had the biggest weiner of all of them. Sonic wondered if old men had the biggest penises of all, because they were so old!

"I'm gonna tare her insides!" Sonic proclaimed!

Sonic grabbed her cute cat butt, and raised it to the sky. He ripped her gay shorts off and her bra before sticking his throbbing hard dribbling sonic weiner into her sweet virgin pussy [GET IT], claiming her forever and curing her lesbianism. She would never love another girl again!

She squealed in pain as her hymen tore before Sonic's amazing penis, her blood pouring out of her as he began forcing his hedgehog cock in and out of her at the speed of sound! She was obviously very aroused~

Then Vector stuck his scaled throbbing penis into Blaze's newly christened asshole. He knew what he was doing was technically considered a felony, but sometimes the need of a sexy crocodile was worth a possible life sentence!

Then Knuckles stuck his creepy four dicks into her mouth, and she scratched them with her sandpaper tongue. He smacked her for that. Knuckles is so cool!

Tails looked like a nervous bitch, but his cock looked like a hungry tiger searching the wild european plains for food. Even his thick knot was excited to see Blaze in such a lewd position! But he waited his turn, hoping to take Sonic's position if and when he finished (everyone knew Blaze would cum before then, because Sonic is a real ladies man).

Charmy just watched and sang a song because he was half-gay and wasnt sure if he wanted to fuck such a pretty girl.

But Sonic didnt care about those guys, because he was having the best sex ever! Even Amy didn't let him do this to her! Maybe it was because she was a feminazi!

Vector pounded her tight butt, even though a little bit of poop got on his penis. By the end, his entire stomach was covered in cat poo! But we aren't there yet, so for now there's just a little bit.

Knuckles kept smacking Blaze before stepping away with frustration, his hand red, and Blazes's faced pretty messed up! She was missing two of her teeeth as CHarmy came up to her and nervously stuck his stinger inside of her mouth. It didnt take long for him to cum his green slime into her mouth (everyone knows bee's have green cum LOOK IT UP).

"How do you like my stinger cum in your mouth, kitty cat?" he moaned.

Tails stepped up behind Sonic, accidentally slapping his butt with his massive throbbing canine penis.

"Tails, dont do that! That's really gay, and God will hate us forever now!"

"Oh well. I dont believe in God because science is much better anyway!" He exclaimed, Sonic was so shocked, he filled Blaze's womb with his spunky hedgehog liquids (she moaned delightfully, knowing she would soon have Sonic's beautiful children).

Tails snickered as Sonic pulled his ragged dick from Blazes's loose vagina in defeat, his stomach covered in man-sperm.

Tails stepped behind her and shoved his canine penis all the way inside of her, knotting her instantly! Blaze knew that Sonic may or may not be her children's father because Tails had just knottd her, sending waves of spunky canine semen into her delicate womb mixing with SOnic's.

"Now we will never know who is Blazes's baby daddy!" Both Tails and Sonic shouted in unison.

Tails ripped his knot out of Blaze, making her loose slit even looser.

With an infernal scream, Vector also came in Blaze, leaving large, bloody scratch marks in her back making her bleed down the sides of her body as the poo covered Vector ran from the scene, knowing that the police would sson find out his address.

Everyone high fived each other but Blaze because she was too messed up to function like a human (not like girls like me can do that anyway!) and Knuckles because he ran away to find Marine and fuck that gay instead!

 **A/N: The end stay uned for the sequel Knuckles x Marine!**


	2. Knuckles and Marine Play Pool

**Knuckles and Marine Play Pool**

 **A/N This take place after Blaze plays basketball with Sonic.**

Knuckles was really angry and pent up. Blaze wouldnt let him put his wieners into the catses mouth, so he decided to go to the pool bar down the street. There was a big crater outside of it because a rogue explosions that hit there. The War was really hard on the Mobians.

Knuckles, being a cool guy, wore sunglasses and a leather coat and jeans. This made all the bar patrons turn in surprise, even Amy who was the really cool bartender that served drinks to little kids, even though she knew it was in defiance of both church and state. She was one bad girl.

The red echidna moved swiftly to the bar, and looked at Amy, who was only 12 years old, but looked like she was thirty when you looked at her body. Knuckles almost gasped out loud because he really like looking at her even though he was much older than her and she was Sonics girlfriend but was Sonic really her boyfriend after having sex with Blaze? These were questions Knuckles had to ask, but was too afraid to because Amy might hit him.

"Ill have a scotch. Shaken not stirred," Knuckles said loudly, drawing the gaze of the other bartenders.

"Sure thing cutie~" she replied, shaking his glass of scotch before giving it to him. He longed to hop into the crevice that was her cleavage.

Knux drank it all in one gulp. He looked cool doing it too.

Marine thought that was really cool. She walked up to Knuckles and remembered him from earlier when he played basketball with Blaze. She didnt know what happened to Blaze, but she would find out later.

"Hi Knuckles. WHy are you here? Shouldnt you be playing basketball with my girlfriend?" she asked.

"You mean that fag Blaze? Sonic had sex with her, which means she isnt a lesbian anymore. Looks like youre the only one left we need to fix, then the gays will be out of here forever!" he didnt look drunk.

"Youll never stop us." Marine declared loudly, standing on a stool. Knuckles couldnt help but stare up at her tiny, undeveloped chest. She was barely in puberty, yet Knuckles was determined to stop her lesbianism from growing.

"Then if I cant have you, well have to play pool to see who really wins all the marbles!" Knuckles pontificated. Surely one such as Marine wouldnt refuse a pool match, even if girls werent very good at pool.

"Fine! Ill play your game. But I must warn you, I am a black belt pool player."

Knuckles felt shocked, knowing that she might be better than him. He had no need to fear because Marine was lying the whole time. She was no black belt pool player!

Marine set up the pool balls as Knuckles walked over to the table. He watched her childlike midriff expose itself to the barses light. Soon, her whole body would be his.

"Okay, lets start this!" Marine said, lining up the first shot. But Amy stopped her.

"You know that men always go first in pool!"

"B-but thats a biased system set up to beat us women down!" Marine replied.

"Oh well." Amy said.

So Knuckles shot the first ball, and sunk a couple just like that! He was really good at pool!

Marine felt sweat drip down her furry face, and only put one ball in the hole the whole time, while Knuckles beat her at every turn. She lied about being a black belt pool player.

"Ha, I win!" said Knuckles, pumping his fists in the air. "Yknow what that means."

Marine nodded, stripping her clothing as the bar patrons cheered. Knuckles would finally be able to have sex this day.

Knuckles pulled his jeans down, releasing his four penises onto Marineses butt. She moaned.

Then he rammed all four into her vagina, puncturing her once sacred hymen, causing blood to shoot into the bar. Amy squealed in delight. She was half-gay herself, and really like watching girls.

Knuckles pumped in and out of her rapidly, and started to use the back of his hands sharp points to stick into Marine, tareing into her delicate raccoon fur as he laughed maniacally as though he were a brigand and her a fallen princess. More blood came out of those holes.

But Knuckles, in all of his coolness, wasnt Sonic. He released his echidna seed much quicker than Sonic, and got laughed at by all the bar patrons! But at least his slime entered Marine, that way she would procreate with Knuckles!

Knuckles was angry at the world for letting him explode so quickly, so he punched guy in the face, and ran outside and away from the town. He was going to join the frontlines. Maybe then he would be respected and loved, and hed be able to be really cool.

Marine was left on the pool table though, bleeding onto it and not being able to pull up her pants because they were torn to shreds. And she was in pain. A lot of pain. But she was no longer a gay now, probably for the best, People from the other dimension were really weird and it was up to the people of Sonicses dimension to cure them of their gayness.

 **A/N The end. Next time we focus on Vector and Cream!**


	3. Vector and Cream Get Ice Cream

**A/N This is the longest chapter yet! Thanks to my new friend DingDongtheBingBong for the amazing new art!**

 **Vector and Cream Get Ice Cream**

Vector and Cream traversed the cratered road of the Great City. The craters kicked up dust, which made the streets dusty too. War was hells for the noble Mobians.

Vector was sweating because he saw police everywhere. He thought they were looking for him because of what he and his B-ball pals did to Blaze. But everything was okay because the cops did not know about that incident (yet!).

Cream was happy because she was with her big brother and going to get Ice Cream. Her favorite food. She really liked Ice Cream.

Vector thanked God for the opportunity to hold his little sisterses hand legally. He grabbed the golden cross around his neck and kissed it and looked up to the sky his silent prayer of thanks hopefully reaching the Holiest Being. Vector knew God would protect him from the evil police!

But Vector also knew that God would not dare protect that faggot Tails, who was standing next to Cream and holding her soft delicately furred hand. Vector did not like Tails because Tails came inside of Blaze! That is not okay outside of marriage but he did it anyway! Vector was scared that Tails would have sex with his 8 year old sister now and Vector WOULD NOT let that happen.

"Thank you for taking me out to get Ice Cream. You are so nice" Cream said to Vector.

"Your welcome. But you are the only n-Ice Cream i see here" Vector punned, a grin snaking onto his crocodile lips.

Tails sighed because he really did not like Vector. He only put up with him because Vector was Sonicses friend and Tails was Sonicses friend too and Tails was Creamses friend. Tails thought he was gay until he had sex with Blaze!

"I want to get blue Ice Cream so I can turn my tongue blue!" Tails said.

"I want that too!" Cream said, sticking out her adorable and supple tongue. Vector really liked her tongue.

It took them many more minutes of walking they finally showed up to the Ice Cream place. The man behind the counter looked very untrustworthy. He had a big hook nose and a golden tooth and he kept counting money out loud to peopleses faces.

When Vector and Tails and Cream went up to the counter, the man introduced himself immediately "My name is Mr. Lieberman and I will be taking your orders."

Vector ordered blue Ice Cream for both Cream and Tails and got a cherry 1 for himself. The creepy counter man took their money and started counting it speedily.

"He was really creepy!" Vector said licking his Ice Cream.

"Yeah! I hate people with big noses!" Tails and Cream said in unison then laughed. They were like children!

Then they heard a big gurgling noise. It was loud and it hurt Creamses ears because of it. Tails felt pain too but not as bad as Cream. Vector had 2 holes in his head so he was not hurt like those 2.

Then with a laugh a big fat man with a big golden cross around his neck rambled up behind Vector and Tails and Cream. He wore a priest outfit with big black glasses and goggles on his head and a big mustache. He also had a big. Red. Nose. Both Tails and Cream really did not like people with big noses so they were really not happy being around him.

"Have you fine young children converted to the greatest religion in the Universe under Godses mighty fist, Catholicism? My name is Dr. Reverend Eggman, and I am here to save your souls."

"I have already been saved" Vector said and pulled out his Protestant cross. Dr. Reverend Eggman visually gasped.

"You are the enemy of our holy Pope you dirty sinner! I shall take that child away from you because I know she is your sister and little children can not be tainted by such badness!"

Dr. Reverend Eggman stole Cream by grabbing her small yet supple chest, which Vector tried really hard not to stare at but he could not because men can not stop looking at womenses boobs.

The Dr. Reverend Eggman ran away faster than Sonic ever could. Both Tails and Vector could not get to her in time!

"Oh no!" Vector and Tails both cried "Eggman will surely do bad stuff to Cream because she is a little girl and he is a Catholic which means she will probably get touched in no no places! That is not good!"

"He must have ran away to the Catholic church on 986 Cameron Lane (the only one in town)!" Tails said.

"Let us go then, Tails, in order to save my sister!"

So they speeded their way to the Catholic church, where Eggmanses minions were waiting.

"You shall not hinder our progress, foul Catholics!" Vector spouted triumphantly. Him and Tails attacked, easily destroying Eggmanses puny Robo-Catholics. Baptists were the true way to carry on Godses work.

But the victory had come at a cost. A cost of blood, because Tails had a big gash in his torso from one of the Robotses holy knife! It really hurt the young fox! But Vector was okay because he is a truly good Christian, unlike Eggman or Tails.

Vector pressed on with the bloody Tails at his side. Vector liked the thought of Tailses freshly bloodied body sitting on his lap as the foxses blood dripped onto his belly. But Vector refused to think like that because that was very unChristian of him.

They killed a few more of Dr. Reverend Eggmanses guards before finally reaching Eggman, where they found a shocking sight!

Dr. Reverend Eggman, speaking to Pope Francis as is now soaked, fat fingers slid in and out of Cream the Rabbitses tight, virgin vagina. He was going so fast, it might have been faster than Sonic which shocked both Vector and Tails who never knew anything faster than Sonic! Truly there were more dangerous people in the world than Sonic. Perhaps that is why they were losing the war…

But as Creamses cries of anguish shook the very foundations of the Catholic church, Vector found himself oddly transfixed as Tails passed out beside him, blood oozing from his scratches.

But then, Vector had a vision of him in heaven, playing with his sister in the fields of elysium, the Almighty Lord watching over them with gleeful eyes.

These "men" were not true Christians. They were agents of Satan, sent to Earth to destroy the Baptist family!

"Alright Dr. Reverend Eggman the jig up!" Vector screamed as Eggman slid his lubricated fingers in and out of the young girlses untamed womb.

Vector charged the fat ugly priest, who tossed Cream to the side like a doll. She hit the ground with a thunk and a crash.

The two people clashed with fists, Vector cutting bits off of Dr. Reverend Eggmanses mustache off which sent the good Doctor into a blind fury, punching and breaking Vectorses ribs. Vector cried out in pain.

"Nya haha. I have won the battle, and your unCatholic sister is mine for the taking!" Eggman shouted triumphantly.

But Vector would NOT be beaten. He stood up, and suddenly his scales began to glow golden. Then he rushed through Dr. Reverend Eggmanses sternum, breaking it in three and charging through the rest of his body. Eggman gasped but not really because his lungs were basically gone.

Dr. Reverend Eggman slumped over dead, Vector turned back to normal, and ran over to Cream who was gasping for breath.

The sunlight blazing in from the ceiling hit the two just perfectly, as though God was watching over Creamses entrance to heaven. Her sharp, quick breaths were enough to tell Vector that his little sister was going to be with the Almighty soon.

"Big brother, I love you…"

Then she died, she little heart fluttering into the ether alongside her soul. Vector wept like a bitch because his only family was dead now.

After several minutes of crying, he slumped over to Tails, who was still alive.

"Well since my sister is dead I guess you can not have sex with her. I think you can be trusted."

He picked Tails up and walked all the way to the hospital in order to save him.


End file.
